


A Forever Sort of First Meeting

by AC-DD (anarchycox)



Series: hard a/b/o world [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Chasing, Claiming sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, biology made them do it, perfect biological match, sex at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD
Summary: Alpha Geralt doesn't particularly believe in their being a perfect biological match out there. So of course destiny fucked with him by providing it in the form of a 19 year old omega bard.For Kinktober day 3: a/b/o dynamics
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: hard a/b/o world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010484
Comments: 39
Kudos: 503
Collections: Witcher Kinktober Ring





	A Forever Sort of First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever kinktober and I am splitting the prompts with kaermorons and what_about_the_fish and we will be writing a joint story for the last day of the month. Make sure that you check out all their work as well.
> 
> Decided to throw down some old school a/b/o for kinktober because why not right?

Geralt sat in the tavern in Posada, and there was an itch under his skin. He at first had dismissed it as hunger, but he had ate some of the stew that was either rancid or pissed in - often both - and it had at least abated the hunger until he could get to an area with decent hunting. It was a thrum under his skin, pressing on his spine, filling his cock, telling him to open his senses. It was easy enough to smell the half dozen omegas in the tavern, two mated, one protected, one not old enough to breed, and two were unclaimed. Geralt had enjoyed many omegas, there wasn’t anything special. No one believed in true matches anymore.

But that itch wouldn’t leave his skin, and in fact it was growing worse. It grew worse every time the bard moved. When the bard, who was barely old enough to be claimed lift a foot and put it on the bench as he played, Geralt stared at the omega’s ass. He closed his eyes and stopped controlling his alpha scent, let the musk and his strength free.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” the omega said, and looked around wildly. Their eyes met and Geralt knew perhaps there was something to true mates after all. “Fuck, fuck, this isn’t real,” the omega begged, even as he fell to his knees, bowed his head. 

“What the fuck is going on?” The barkeep shouted. 

Geralt ignored him, it should be obvious what was happening. He breathed in, and a low growl was pulled from his throat and almost everyone in the room tilted their heads to him. The omega started to pour slick as the growl reached his ears and was scrabbling at the front of his breeches. “To me, crawl omega,” Geralt purred and let his scent out a bit more. He was ready to deepen the call, use his alpha voice but oh the pretty omega was crawling towards him, the lute carefully down. Geralt snapped his fingers at a beta who was staring at the Omega’s ass as it swayed with each motion forward. “Bring me his lute,” he ordered, “Gently.” He took the lute when it was offered, placed it on the table and then slit the man’s throat for staring at his omega like that. 

The scent coming from the omega was now intoxicating, he clearly had begun to gush slick at Geralt being possessive like that. “Did any blood get on you, Omega?” His head stayed facing down as he shook it no. Geralt smiled, his alpha canines shining in the poor light coming through the dirty windows. “Up, Omega,” he ordered, “Let me see your face.” He crooked his finger and pointed at the table. “Sit in front of me.”

“Sir, we have a back room you can use,” the barkeep suggested. “He is going into heat.”

“I know, I have a nose, far better than yours,” Geralt replied. “Omega, sit,” he ordered and the boy scrambled and sat on the table in front of him. Geralt pushed his thighs apart, though the silly little pup tried to stop him at first. “No,” Geralt growled a bit, and the Omega moaned. He still hadn’t looked at his face. Geralt pushed the thighs apart and the trousers were dark, stained with all the wet the pup was leaking. “Making a mess there, Omega. Because of my scent?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he replied, and he had a sweet voice, slightly drunk on alpha scent and the heat that their true match was bringing on. “Starting to hurt. Need you.”

“Hmm,” Geralt replied and pressed a finger tip to that wet spot. He brought it to his lips and licked. The wet patch grew at that, and it made Geralt chuckle. He finally looked at the omega properly. “Hello there, Omega.”

“My name. It has words, lots of them. I, it is -”

“Omega,” Geralt replied. “You don’t need any name from now on - you are my omega, and once I knot you, claim you - my mate. You don’t need anything else than that.” He barked a laugh at the way the omega pouted and pulled his lute to his chest. “Very well, you may keep that. A little treat, because I am feeling generous.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” The omega was beaming at him over that generosity. “What now?”

“How many heat partners have you had? Pretty voice and eyes like yours, and how old?”

“Nineteen.”

“Hmm, still almost a pup. But one or two surely?” There was a red stain on the pup’s cheeks that still had a bit of baby fat on them. He shook his head. “No heat partner, I’m torn being sad that you were hurting, and pleasure that you are all mine.”

“I was given one phallus,” he whispered and flushed even pretty. He scented so humiliated, “I smelled wrong to the alphas they tried to marry me off to. Ran away when there was a General that could finally tolerate me.”

“That is because your scent was always meant for me. A sweet little omega just for me. Didn’t believe in that sort of thing, but here you are.” Geralt pressed a finger to the omega’s scent gland. Swollen but not releasing oils yet. Heat was kicking in, but not yet there. “Open your mouth,” Geralt ordered and the omega obeyed immediately. He was so pliable, it was heady. He had good teeth, seemed to be in decent shape. “Stand.”

“Where?” 

“What a good omega,” Geralt praised and there was more wet in the pup’s trousers. “You going to stay good for me? Nice and sweet like you are now?” There was an eager nod. “Good,” Geralt praised. “I’d much rather give you treats than punish you. But I will when you are bad.” He scruffed the omega’s neck lightly to show he meant it, and the omega almost collapsed against him. “Hmm,” Geralt growled and the man shuddered. “I wonder.” He pinched at the scent gland, and there was a yelp and the smell of come. “So wonderfully responsive.” 

He knew the omega’s legs wouldn’t work well right now, so he pushed him back so that he was lying on the table. He ignored the way people were watching them, some people were clearly stroking themselves because of the scent of growing heat of a true match in the closed off bar. Geralt shifted the omega’s clothes and yanked down the trousers. “Well, look at that sweet little spent cock.” Geralt ran a finger along the length and the omega whimpered. “Sensitive after your orgasm?” There was a nod. Soft the cock was about the length of Geralt’s longest finger. He stroked it again and it twitched. He pressed his hand between the omega’s thighs and it was drenched. He rolled the omega over to get a better look at his hole. “Going to like fucking that. How many?” Geralt pressed a finger in, the passage easy with all the slick the pup was pouring.

“None, Alpha. Noble family - no sex until mated off.”

Geralt growled low and deep and even the mated omegas in the room whimpered and fell to their knees. Geralt leaned in and licked at that red and puffy hole. The pup tasted perfect, indescribable but meant for Geralt. “I am very content that I met you today, so an extra treat for you, Omega.” He scraped his alpha teeth over that pale and lush ass in front of him, enjoyed the way the omega tried to squirm away. “Your choice, pup,” he said firmly and made a note at the way the omega collapsed against the table. He clearly liked being called pup. “I can take you right here and now over this table, and it will hurt because as much slick as you have, your gland isn’t quite ready. Not full heat yet.”

“Feels like it,” the omega whined and Geralt scruffed his neck a bit again; fuck how limp the omega went was just incredible. “Sorry, Alpha.”

“I know you are. So I can hurt you, or we can trigger you into full heat. But that might end up being more public than just the people in here.”

“How?”

“Because I will give you a head start, and you will run. Your alpha is going to chase you down pup, and I will rip your clothes off, and mount you right wherever I find you, claim you whether it is one cow, or a thousand people watching us. Because you smell so nice, and have such pretty eyes, you may have this one choice.”

“What if you don’t chase me?” the omega whispered, clearly scared of this possibility. 

Geralt pressed a finger into the omega’s aching hole, loved the way his body just sucked the digit in. “Omega, I do so swear in front of all these witnesses, that I have the scent of you now. If the whole continent were put between us I would still hunt you down and claim you. You are now my pup, and you can run all you want, I hope you do, and I will always find you and fuck you until the only words you can say are alpha, please, and knot me.” He dragged the finger out, wiped it on the soaked trousers. He stood the omega up, pulled the clothes back into proper order. That sweet little cock was trying to tent the front and he gently tapped it. “One day if you are very very good, I might suck your tiny little prick there.” The omega’s knees dropped, but Geralt caught him before he fell. “What do you want, Omega?”

“Run, I want you to chase me. Catch me.” Those blue eyes were shining so brightly. “You will right?”

“I will,” Geralt replied. “Run little pup.”

He smiled at the longing look give the lute and then the boy ran for the door, easily jumping over the corpse. Geralt took the lute over to the barkeep. “Guard this well. Sorry about the body.”

“Lots of bastards in this town, other alphas will catch that scent and try to claim the pup.”

“Then I’ll kill them too,” Geralt said calmly and walked out the door. The sun was bright after the gloom of the bar, but he didn’t focus with his eyes. He opened his witcher senses along with his alpha ones and the omegas scent trailed a red vapour through the sky. He didn’t run, just walked with purpose. There were a couple places where the omega had tried to leave a false trail but they were piss poor tries, so he easily ignored them. The trail went through the small village square where a few alphas were fighting each other for the chance to go after the omega. The heat scent was rising. Good.

Geralt walked and was almost impressed that the omega had made it as far as he did before the needs of his body took over. An alpha was circling the omega and the omega was curled into himself. “No,” the omega shouted. “My true alpha is coming for me. Stay away or I’ll bite you.” He could see his little pup bare those blunt omega teeth and he almost cooed. And he appreciated that the omega already fully understood where he belonged. 

Geralt didn’t bother posturing, there would be no fight over the omega, he just growled with full alpha voice and the other one whimpered and ran away. There was a gasp and a moan, and the omega’s scent changed. The growl had tipped it over into full heat. “Not bad,” he praised. “In winter at the keep, I’ll have fun chasing you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the omega agreed. He smelled like heaven. “Alpha, feels different.”

“True heat, what you knew before was a pale version of this.”

There was a pitiful whimper. “Hurts?”

“I know, little pup,” Geralt crooned. “It will hurt less if you present to me.” It wouldn’t but the omega wouldn't know that; the less hurt would be when Geralt’s knot was in him. He watched the omega shift onto all fours and then drop his shoulders down. His trousers were now saturated almost to his knees. Geralt went over and ripped them off the omega. A bit of the torn wet fabric was pushed into the omega’s mouth. His eyes were huge and he clear began to suck on the fabric. “Good,” Geralt praised. “I’d let you suck my cock, but with no practice and your first heat, it would go poorly. We’ll train you.” Geralt eased down his leathers enough to pull out his cock. He liked the way that the omega paled then flushed as he stared. 

Geralt’s cock was heavy in his own hand and he smirked a bit at the way the omega stared. “Yes, it will all fit in you.” He fondled the looser skin where the knot would swell. “Probably.” There was a whimper and Geralt went behind the omega. A small crowd was gather to watch the public claiming. The omega was whining in need, not caring at all that a few dozen would watch the first time he was fucked. Geralt scruffed his neck and the scent gland was oily with mating scent, confirmed that this was absolutely the omega meant for him. 

Geralt dragged a hand through the slick on the omega’s thighs, stroked his cock with it. He should open the omega up more, make sure he was ready for Geralt’s cock, large even for an alpha, but he was getting too high on that perfect scent was watching the slick press out of that swollen and needy hole, over the pups’s swell of balls, and that cock that had grown a bit more in arousal but was still sweet and small and would be played with another time. He would really like to watch the omega play with his sweet little cock as he bounced on Geralt’s knot. 

Geralt rubbed the head of his cock against the omega’s hole and loved the way the omega cried and pressed back, tried to pull it into himself. But Geralt growled, no matter how amused he secretly was, because be too generous with an omega at the beginning, get a spoiled rotten omega. He had seen the nightmare that Triss had dealing with Yennefer, and no thank you. His omega would be good and well trained. He growled and scruffed again, and the pup went completely limp. “You don’t do anything but take what I give you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the poor thing was sobbing. “It aches, need you. Please, Alpha, sir, Daddy, Master.” The pup was babbling every honourific he could and it was nice. They’d figure out a few that Geralt liked and would like the omega use another time. Geralt pressed the head of his cock against the hole and slowly pressed in. It was tight even with all the slick and he had to go slow, he wouldn’t hurt the little pup. He was far too sweet to hurt.

This time.

The pup was gasping, begging for relief, for less. For more. One of Geralt’s hands held a hip, the other pressed at his neck. His omega wasn’t tiny like some, had good height, decently wide shoulders, a softness of youth and a noble upbringing. He wouldn’t break the omega when he took what he wanted. Fate finally did something right in Geralt’s life. “You feel so sweet, pup, pulling me in. Smell nice too.”

The joy that pumped out of the boy was intoxicating, he loved knowing he was pleasing his alpha. “Thank you.” He was still so limp, “Take care of me?”

Now that was a pretty thing to say. “I will,” Geralt promised. He sank until and then pulled back. The pup was so inexperienced that he was scared Geralt was leaving him, babbled about being good and whatever Geralt wanted if he just stayed. “Not going anywhere little pup,” he chuckled a bit. “You are never leaving my side again.” It was a dark promise, one the omega might regret down the line but it was too late now. He had been found and caught and this was his fate until his dying day. “Going to fuck you so much, you are mine now, Omega, you serve me.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the omega groaned in pleasure. “Can still play music too though, right? That would serve your happiness?”

Melitele save him, but he loved that small bit of spark in the omega. “If you are good on my cock, I’ll let you sing me a song.” The man clenched around him at that, and Geralt knew he had an effective power to use to control the pup. He rolled his hips, pushed all the way in and then pulled back. He was generous, gave the omega a few slow strokes to get used to the intrusion. He then growled low and deep, a sound that had some of the people watching them drop to their knees, pressing their hands to themselves. “Hang on,” Geralt warned his omega and started to fuck him in earnest.

He watched the omega dig his hands into the grass try to anchor himself as the power of Geralt’s thrusts moved him on the ground. Poor pup’s knees were going to be well bruised by the end of this. “Scared to take your first real knot, Omega?”

“No,” the omega swore, “Because it is yours, Alpha. You won’t hurt me more than I need.”

“Fuck,” Geralt cursed, those words enough to set his knot swelling. He scruffed the omega’s neck again and growled as he pushed the knot into the pup’s body, the omega coming instantly even as he cried in shock and a bit of pain. Geralt’s knot swelled to full size and he hauled the omega up by the hair. His scent gland was shiny with his bonding oils. They were locked together below and he sank his sharp alpha teeth into the gland, his jaw locking in place, completely binding them together. In theory they were almost defenseless, but the scent of their mating was keeping everyone away - get too close and it was as if you were drunk and high on mushrooms at the same time. Geralt carefully fell and curled himself around the omega, sheltering him while they were so thoroughly stuck together.

He was also feeling generous and it would feel good on his knot, so he stroked that small sweet cock, until the omega was coming again, milking his knot almost painfully. He grunted his approval, laved the gland with his tongue.

“Jaskier,” the omega said, “just thought you might want to know.” He didn’t especially care but he wouldn’t punish the omega for sharing. “Was I good enough, to earn singing a song?” Geralt stroked on the omega’s stomach to signal his approval, and a bit of pure drivel poured from the pup’s lips, but he did have a nice singing voice and his scent was incredible as he sang. He would definitely be allowed music as a treat when he was good. He started to go into a second song, and Geralt flicked his cock.

“Sorry, my alpha,” the omega cried, but interestingly the small length swelled from that touch. Could be the heat, or could be something worth exploring at Kaer Morhen.

Eventually Geralt’s knot deflated, and his jaw loosened. He stood and closed his leathers. He looked at the crowd still standing by. “There an empty cottage?” Someone pointed at a building. Geralt nodded. The omega was crying, his heat already rising again. “You hungry for cock, Omega?” There was a nod. “Well let’s fill you up.” He stripped off the bit of clothes that were still on the omega and picked up the naked pup, who started to rock his hips against Geralt. He pinched the scent gland and the omega went limp. “Good Omega,” Geralt praised and the hand that he put under the pup’s ass to hold him grew wet with slick. He was getting hard again, ready to mount the omega.

He made it into the cottage but they didn’t make it to the bed. The omega passed out when Geralt knotted him that time, and Geralt just picked him up, even as he was stuck on the knot and moved them to the bed. He stroked the omega all over as he was unconscious. He had a good pelt of hair on his chest. Geralt tugged at it and pressed his teeth to skin and that small cock tried to come again, but too worn out from the most activity it had ever had. “Poor thing, I’ll help it out,” Geralt whispered and the omega was crying in his sleep from over stimulation but soon a small orgasm was wrung out.

It was three days before the pup was coherent and passed his heat. His body was greedy. Geralt was going to enjoy that. “Omega, we need to go collect your things. There was a job in the area but they won’t pay us after the resources we used up, so we’ll move along.”

“That doesn’t see fair? You should help them.”

“Not if they won’t pay, they can be plagued by the devils. I’ve got all I need.”

“But -” Geralt scruffed the pup’s neck and he quieted. “Be nice to see you work, Alpha, is all.”

Fuck, he was going to be weak as Triss. “One treat, as your bonding gift,” Geralt relented and the smile the omega gave him was beatific. “Come, Omega.” Geralt decided to be nice and give him his shirt, so he didn’t walk naked through the village. 

“You really won’t use my name?”

“What did your name ever bring you?” Geralt asked and could see that put the pup at a loss. “What does being my omega bring you?” Geralt liked the flush on the pup’s cheek. “Omega is a good name isn’t it?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Geralt smirked a bit. “You can call me Geralt.” There was a flash of fire in the omega’s eyes and he laughed. “This will be interesting.” He nipped at the pup’s neck and they went to the tavern so Geralt could learn properly about this devil in Posada and deal with it, before he took his new mate home to Kaer Morhen.


End file.
